Unloved ImNotPerfectImReals Adopted story(:
by mt13
Summary: Kim is so tired of being Unloved. Her mom is at work and her dad is a drunk. She only has one friend she knows she can trust. She drifts from him and then she is left with nothing but a fake smile and a real tear. KICK! :) Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, if I did, Jack and Kim would be together 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! Alright I adopted ImNotPerfectImMe's story Unloved! Here is all her chapters she Wrote!

Chapter one

"Your mom isn't here to protect you now kimmy" Kim's father said. Then he left the room. she checked after five minutes of silence, of course locked. Locked tight as sound. What did i do to deserve this? 5 year old Kim wondered. What did I ever do?

7 years later...

Kim Crawford had not spoken since then

Kim p.o.v.

I don't speak, why should I? Nobody listens to me, so why should I talk? I don't have a reason to talk.

"Students this is Kimberly Crawford. Now she doesn't talk, but she all ways carries a notebook, so you can talk to her through that." The teacher said "she understands just like you do, so don't be afraid to talk to her. Kim you can sit down sweetie" there was only one spot. It was in the very front of the room.

_I'm not comfortable in the front of the room is there any way I can can sit in the back? _I wrote quickly then handed the teacher the paper.

"Of course" she said "Jack could you sit up here today?"

"Um sure" a boy said then moved up to the front seat that would have been mine. I looked at the boy, Jack was his name I think. He had brown hair, he wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't my type. No one was, or at least that's what my father told me. He said no one would ever love me, and for some odd reason I believed him.

I looked out the window. Everyone else had went outside. They did this daily apparently. I wonder why. Father said nothing good came from outside. That's why this is my first school, my aunt had taught me at home before now.

"Kim" the voice frightened me, I ducked in terror. "Kim it's okay it's okay" I looked up, it was only the teacher. It was only her, I was safe. "Kim you don't want to go outside with the other kids?"

_no I don't want to go outside. May I stay in and read? _I passed her The paper.

"Of course do you have one?" She asked, I nodded. I pulled out my book. I was reading "Peter pan" it was a very good story. Father said it was silly. But aunt Alice have it to me, so he didn't complain.

Reading was my escape

Chapter 2

Kim p.o.v.

Everyone came back in. I found out that I was sitting next to a girl named Julie, who would also be my partner on partner assignments. She seemed nice, but I wasn't really a talker, let's refraze a commicater. I haven't spoken for seven years. I don't plan or talking anytime soon either. I don't have a reason to talk so why should I?

"Kim can I sit here?" We where in the cafeteria, eating lunch. It was Julie, well I wanted to sit alone and eat...

_I don't care, you can sit here if you want. _I wrote instead. I handed it to Julie.

"Thanks" Julie said smiling, I have never been around someone so, what's the word, perky? No that's not it, well I've never been around someone like Julie before. That will work.

"Jjjjjuuuuullllllliiiiiiieeeeeee!" I girl ran up behind us.

"Kelsey what is it?" Julie asked.

"Milton needs you help with some pta thing" the girl, Kelsey replied.

"Okay sorry Kim" Julie said, then followed Kelsey out of the room

"It's Kim right?" I saw the boy who moved seats for me. He sat down, right beside me, his leg was inches away from mine. I couldn't take it, I scooted away from him as fast as I could, as fast as I could. Father said that getting close to anyone was dangerous, so I didn't know what that meant, but father knows best.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Jack said loudly, loudness I have people yelling. I covered my ears.

"Jackson Brewer!" I saw the teacher come up. "Jack what happened?"

"Nothing ma'am" he said.

"What happened?" She reapted.

"It was my fault" the boy replied.

Time skip...

Jack p.o.v. (it will make sense, well if you thought just Kim had family problems, sorry)

Dad is going to kill me. Mrs. Cater called home. Well I'm dead, once dad gets home anyways. "Jackson Andrew!" Well looks like I'm about to die, thanks for caring. Nice meeting you because I'm dead. Yep dead. So dead.

Kim p.o.v.

I went to my room, father was in a bad mood. I don't want to make him mad. So I'm in my room, thinking about the boy with the brown hair...

Please review, thanks

Chapter 3\

Jack p.o.v.

"What happened? And why did I get a call about it?" My mom was alot more calm than my dad. Dad had yelled, slapped me twice, then stormed out of the house, then mom got home

"Nothing" I said, I had told the same thing to dad, I had the feeling neither one of them would buy it. I had the feeling.

"Jackson" she said. She was giving me her look, I hated that look.

"Yes?" I asked.

Kim p.o.v.

"Kimberly?" I heard aunt Alice outside my door. I opened it. "Hi sweetheart."

_hi aunt Alice. _I passed the paper to her.

"Was school okay?" She asked "make any friends?"

_school was fine. I a girl named Julie and a boy named Jack talked to me. _I handed the to her.

"That's great" Alice smiled. "I bought you this today" she pulled out a copy of the chronicles of Narnia, the lion the witch and the wardrobe. I smiled. She walked out.

Jack p.o.v.

Well I'm alive grounded, but alive. Grounded one week for what happened at school and one week for lieing, still don't see where I lied, but I'm alive so I'm not complaining.

Chapter 4

Kim p.o.v.

It was happening again, I hated when I had these dream, it was back when w-when h-he was W-as well...

Kim's dream (Kim p.o.v.)

I screamed. Mom tried to stop him, he hit her,she fell. I dared to look at her once more, she had blood all over her back from where he had struck her with the knife. I would find out five hours later, after I had been locked in my room all day, that my mother had been pronounced dead. The police said she committed suicide, father had the perfect alliby. He wasn't even a suspect.

End dream

It was like that seen was on replay. Like someone was Horton rewind, play, rewind, play,rewind,play. I couldn't stand it. I started to cry silently. Father said crying was a sign off weakness, but right now I didn't care

Chapter 5

Jack p.o.v.

I sort of kind of stole the phone from the living room. The home phone, well they have my cellular phone, and I'm not allowed to use the home without permission, but things happen.

"Hey Eddie" I said.

"Dude Jack Is that you?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Ya it's called a land line, or something like that" I said.

"Okay?"He said "you coming?"

"Can't I'm grounded" I said.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Because of what happened at school" I answered.

"Sneak out!" Eddie urged.

"They would kill me" I said.

"So it will be worth it!" He aurged.

"Worth me dieing?" I asked

"Maybe" Eddie said, oh we are talking about a night out with Rudy at the dojo, we had them monthly, they were really fun. But dad would most likely beat me."Okay fine I'll tell Rudy"

"Thanks" I said, then hung up.

"Jack have you seen the home phone?" My father yelled, oh crud.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV:

All I could think about was the boy with the brown hair… Jack? I think that is his name. It felt like adrenaline when he (almost) touched me. I kind of hated it, but at the same time I _loved_ it. I like _really_ loved the thought of feeling of his hand touching my body. Kim! Stop… stupid hormones. I wonder if he had abs, or played karate… I smirked at the thought of his abs. He was so tan, and abs was exactly what he needed. I heard a car door slam. Dad was home. I ran up to my room. The way he stomped around let me know that he had been drinking. Luckily, my room was upstairs. I sat down hidden in the closet and relaxed. I heard the fridge open, and a beer pop. Crap. He is definitely drunk, and someone at work had pissed him off. Again. I just lay there hoping he doesn't come to find me. Unluckily, I hear boots stomp up the stairs getting closer and closer. With each step my heart raced faster and faster. Before he could open the door, I jumped out my window and ran past the gate that closed in our backyard. I heard a series of curse words as he looked through my room trying to find me. I ran all the way to a mailbox that read _Anderson_. Jack Anderson. I also heard my dad's car start up in our driveway which was about ten blocks down. I ran to his doorstep, and eagerly rang the doorbell. Someone opened the door. It must be his mom. I eagerly searched through my jacket to find my notebook gone. I had to talk. The small brunette, about 5'2" gave me a strange look. "I-I-I'M-m-m l-l-look-k-king-g f-for J-J-Jack." I managed to stutter. Then I realized I just talked for the first time in who knows how long. "JACK!" Jack's mother called. "Yes mom?" Jack's extremely sexy voice called. I gave myself a mental slap for letting my hormones rage again. Jack's mom let me step inside, and gave me directions to Jack's room.

Jack's POV:

I was in my room when I heard a soft knock on the door. I thought it was my mom, and said "Come in" When they opened the door, it revealed the new girl, Kim. She looked scared. Then I noticed her staring at me… almost hungrily. That is when I realized I had no shirt on. "Sorry… I thought you were my mom, and I didn't bother to put a shirt on." I said nervously. She was so beautiful. She had curves that my hands could fit in while I kissed her neck, and her butt was so… sexy. I just wanted to kiss her. We both practically undressed each other with our eyes. "I'm sorry" She said. "You talk?" I asked. "Yes. Since like five minutes ago. I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. I know I don't know you at all, but…" She said trailing off. "but what? I won't say anything." I responded. "My dad is a drunk, and he is looking everywhere for me. He is extremely abusive, and I am scared." She replied. I knew one thing: her dad was going to die. I think I fell for Kimberly Anne Crawford. I got up, and hugged her. It felt good for my bare chest to be against her body. She was trembling. "I am so sorry. I forgot you don't like physical contact." I said. She just looked at me. Then we both started leaning in, and she kissed me. She kissed me so eagerly. Like she had never been loved before me. I bet she hasn't.

It starts getting steamy hear… just be warned. Her hands found my chest and she traced the outline of my abs. Leaving my lips, she found my neck. She kissed it, and left a trail of saliva. I moaned at the thought of what I wanted to do to Kim. "Jack, I have only talked to you for five minutes, but I love it when you touch me." She said… almost seductively. I touched her curves. I trailed down her sides finding her hips. She straddled me. Right there is where I want her. I removed her shirt revealing her upper body. She was so… perfect. I kissed her neck and she moaned. "Jack!" She screamed. I loved that sound, but this was wrong. I knew I loved her, but I barely knew her. Then I heard a track pull up. Kim freaked out. She looked out the window. "That's my dad." She said. I hid her in my secret small door in my closet, and went down stairs to explain everything to my mom. When I was done, I turned the TV on, and the door rang. _Perfect timing Jack. _I thought to myself. "Hello B****. I am looking for my f-ing daughter. She is an ugly, fat blonde that is about 5'4" and weighs one hundred fifteen pounds. She is sixteen. She is not a pleasing sight. She is a slut, so you have a nice looking son that looks about sixteen. I thought you should know. There is no reward. Bring her back dead or alive, but I prefer alive, because then I can kill her myself for running off. If you don't, I will kill you. If you call the cops, you won't live. Your son there has been warned, too. Find that whore." He said, and walked off. My mom and I were mortified by her dad's description of her. We had one mission: Keep Kim Safe. KKS.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack:

When I walked upstairs, I saw Kim laying down on the bed. "I am useless aren't I?" She said. "Not ever. Kim… I love you…" I said. Kim started bawling crying. She went hysterical. "I've never been loved before until now. I love you too, Jack…" ß She didn't know what to do… I just kissed her, and said "I will never let anyone hurt you again. You are my life now. In fact, we are going to kill him. Her dads words kept running through my head _bring her back dead or alive, but I prefer alive, because then I can kill her myself. If you don't, I will kill you. If you call the cops, you won't live. _Well _I_ won't call the cops. I will get help somehow. I will save Kim. I pulled out a notebook while Kim was in the shower

(Italics- what Jack wrote down. Regular- his thoughts)

_Plans to Save Kim_

Alright here's what I know I have to do

_1. Keep Kim away from school… that's where her dad will look tomorrow_

_2. Keep her away from her house_

_3. When you have karate, take her to the dojo_

_4. Talk to her mentor, Mrs. Walson about it_

_5. GET HELP_

_6. Avoid her relatives_

This was all I could think of right now. L We need to keep Kim safe. I went down stairs to show the list to my mom. My mom said that those were the basics, but Kim was in far more trouble than hiding her. We need to find a place where she belongs. I knew what she meant. Kim can't live with us forever; as soon as her dad gets arrested she will have to go to a foster home. Away from me. "Mom, why can't we get custody of Kim?" I asked. "Haha very funny Jack. I know something is going on between you two, and the last thing I need is a teen mom." My mom said. Then she realized what she said, and felt guilty. I was hurt. My mom didn't trust me to avoid… that. I loved Kim, and would never do that to her. I am in a Christian family, and we know that you need to keep your purity until you are married. It is more honorable, too. God knows that I love Kim, and he also knows that I trust his judgment. "Mom… I can't believe…" I said. "Jack, I trust you but not your hormones." Mom said. "Mom Kim is a Christian, too. Before her mom died, her dad gave her a purity ring. She still wears it, and she still will keep that promise to her dad. She is his daughter, and it is the rightful thing to do." I said. "Just please let her stay here. She will be a foster kid if not. Do you really want to put her through more? She is only sixteen mom, and it's just not fair. I promise. Nothing like that will happen…" I said. I just hope it doesn't. Earlier today we were close… "Okay, Jack. But if that happens… I will kick y'all out of the house." She said. I walked upstairs when I heard Kim get out of the shower. "Hey." I said. "Hey." Kim said shyly. I loved that voice. It was so innocent. "Kim you can't go to school for a while." I said regretfully. "Why can't I?" She asked. "That is where your dad is going to look for you. He is going to think that you went to a school friend's house. Tomorrow I am going to get help, so you can live in peace. Tomorrow everything is going to be okay." I told her. She was scared I could tell. She just stared at me blankly without anything to say. "I love you Kim, and no one will hurt you ever again." I said. She walked over, and hugged me. I wanted to stay like this forever. That night, Kim fell asleep in my arms.

The Next Day (Monday)

I went to school. I missed Kim so much. I just wish she could be here with me, and I could no she was okay. I am so nervous. I walked to school, and saw her dad in the corner of my eye. I remembered to put up my hood, so he wouldn't recognize me. He was eyeing everyone looking for the sight of Kim. Haha. Too bad for him. He wouldn't see Kim until he was in court facing the judge. After school, I took Kim to the Dojo. "Ooh Jack… Karate? I was a third degree black belt! J I miss it so much, but dad said I was too weak to take it, and pulled me out of it." Kim said. "Kim, welcome to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Let me talk to Rudy, and see if you can join." Jack said. Rudy gladly accepted, and wanted to see what Kim can do. Kim can beat everyone in the dojo at sparring, (accept me of course ^.^) she can break through six boards, remembers the kicks and punches, and can out run Jerry, Milton, and Eddy. "Kim you are a second degree black belt." Rudy said handing her a black belt. Kim smiled. "Jack this is the safest I have felt. In this room. Right now." Kim said. She has found her comfort zone. The dojo. I was so happy that she did. When we walked out, we were surprised by Kim's dad who saw us holding hands. He ran towards us. Reflexively, I yanked Kim onto my back, and took off. Her dad was fast, but not fast enough. Then I felt a force pulling Kim back. Her dad…

**Ooh cliffy J Haha But anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and respond. Don't forget: I update it as often as I feel like, but at least once a week. Check in often though. Have a nice day. Love y'all! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! ß3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! School is out! -Summer 2012- Which means longer, better Kickin' It stories from me! This one is going to surprise me, because I have no idea what I want to do in this chapter… So here it goes. (Most is in Jack's POV, which I have made my comfort zone in this story.) In this particular chapter it's going to switch back and forth from Jack and Kim**

Jack's POV:

Kim… she was all I could dream about. I was blacked out right outside the dojo. I was out for at least four hours. Where was Kim? Did she escape from her dad?

Kim's POV:

I escaped from my dad, but was hiding in my locker at school. It was silly, but my dad can't get in here unless he has the combination. I hope Jack is okay. I left him blacked out in the mall floor. I felt bad, but my dad was dragging me, so I had no choice. I got a text from Jack. It had something shocking… I couldn't believe my eyes! Tears were streaming violently down my face. Kim Crawford was crying, and Kim Crawford never cries… or so she thought. That was before Jack sent her this…

_Kim. I only faked I loved you so that I could have sex with you, but obviously you aren't going to. You are too ugly to me and to b****y for me to do that to you. I hope you go die slut. _It had a picture attached. Jack was kissing Donna.

Jack's POV: Where was my phone? It wasn't in the dojo, and it wasn't in my pocket. Someone had to have stolen it, but who would steal _JACK BREWER'S_ iPhone? I had a reputation around here, and I can keep it. I wonder if they have done anything with it…

Kim's POV:

I can't believe Jack sent that. I thought he was in love with me? I went to the dojo to blow off steam. I kicked some dummies faces off pretending they were Jack. I was sobbing and doing this. After that, I practiced with a bow staff. While I was doing this, I felt someone punch my back. I let out a moan, and turned around to see who it was. It was my dad. He found me.

**Sorry it was short but it was very necessary to leave off at that point. I will update ASAP… Tuesday latest, but no promises. I have been working on Cheerleading and other stuff so much I am worn out. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kim:

My dad took me out of the dojo and into somewhere I didn't know. It was cold, and made of cement. The building was dark, and the only light was coming from the window. "Listen, Kimmy. I am just going to…" My dad smirked. He kicked me in the side. I didn't budge. "Oh so little Kim is going to play tough." Her dad said. "Okay you are still wearing that purity ring? Hahaha. You and Jack were probably talking about losing your innocence together. Haha. Too bad… cause your going to lose it to your father. In fact, all those dreams with you and Jack… just let them go, because they aren't going to happen. If you are going to have kids, they're going to be mine. I hope you enjoyed your last day in the dojo, last kiss with Jack, last day of being happy. Look at all you are gaining, though! Look around at this nice house you will be living in _forever_. Know one knows this place even exists. But ask yourself… why would Jack love a slut like you? Your hair is greasy, your legs aren't sexy, you are ugly. You don't have anything to offer. In fact, I bet he is smiling right now. I bet he is happy." Dad said. This hurt, I was close to tears but didn't show it. That was when my dad took me in a dark room and raped me.

Jack:

I had to find Kim. Forget my phone… Kim was gone somewhere with her dad, and she was being abused. I didn't know where she was at this moment. I dialed 911 and explained everything. They said they'd get right on it. They asked me if I had anyway to track them. "Well her dad has my iPhone, so we could use iCloud to track them." I said. The police and I tried using that, but the Ba***** turned off the location services. We were hopeless. Kim was off somewhere in serious danger, and we couldn't help her.

Kim:

I wish it was Jack not my dad. It was excruciating. I needed help. I didn't cry though. I would fight the tears, because my strength was all I had left. I was so scared. He just kept doing various things to my body. My body was in pain, and there was no one here to help me. Where is Jack? Wait… what is that in my dad's pocket? There it was… Jack's phone. So it wasn't Jack. It was my dad! That made me a lot stronger, and I stood up, and flipped him. I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT. With all I had left, I screamed "JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!" Over and over again. My dad kept punching me. With every bone he broke, I felt Jack lightly kiss it. That is what kept me sane. With all I had I got up, and sprinted out of the building. I screamed "Jack!" Once before being pulled inside again by my dad.

Jack:

I kept hearing Jack. As I was walking through the woods that was all I could hear. It sounded like… Kim. At that point, I was running. When I ran, I saw an old abandoned factory. This was where she was. I feel it. With that, I went inside I gasped at the site I saw. Naked Kim was laying in the floor passed out. She looked terrible. She had been beaten up worse than before. "Kim." I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open. "Jack?" Kim asked. "Yes beautiful, it's me." I said. Kim crawled helplessly to me, and curled up next to me. "Jack… he's gonna come back. He's gonna rape me again. He's gonna beat me again. He's gonna do horrible things after that." Kim said crying. I looked at her from head to toe. Her entire body was covered in blood and bruises. There was not an inch clean. I felt my heart break. "Just remember Kim… I love you, and he will not do that to you ever again. I promise." I said. Kim just looked at me. "I love you too Jack. Forev-" She said being cut off by the image walking through the door. Her dad. I got up, and prepared for battle. "Kimmy… are you ready?" Her dad said seductively. I just stood in shock at the man. He was talking that way about my Kimmy, and I am the only one who could call her that. He had no right. "Yeah she's ready." I said. His dad then caught an image of me. I smirked at him. This was going to be fun. He threw the first punch which I caught flipping into a stone wall. He came at me with full power and I kicked him back into the stone wall again. He kicked me knocking me into the wall, making Kim scream. Her dad started walking towards her and I jumped-kicked him in the face sending him back into the stone wall. His eyes went black with rage. Her charged at me knocking me into the wall. I was fighting unconsciousness then. I saw him lay on Kim, ran over there kicked him in the face, and knocking him unconscious. Kim smiled as I picked her up. I put my shirt over her body, because it'd be awkward for anyone to see her naked except me. She looked at me and started crying. I just held her and walked out of the building. I called the police, and told them to send an ambulance along with them. Kim fell into a slumber in my arms as we waited for them to arrive.

**Dang… this story may be coming to a close it depends… but I will probably be doing another story after this. How'd you like it? Terrible? Good? Ideas for another story? Comments? Questions? Please R&R and maybe follow/favorite? Alright thanks…**

**_McKenzie_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry. I got in trouble and got everything taken away. I hope this chapter will make it up…**

:Jack:

The ambulance arrived, and put Kim on the stretcher. I rode to the hospital with her. I waited there with the gang for what seemed like hours. Milton and Rudy were crying. Eddy was doing his nervous eating on Falafel Balls. Jerry was… where was Jerry? CRASH! Oh Jerry just broke a chair doing his sad Colombian War Chant and dancing. We were all… broken. Kim was the person who kept us together. The nurse came out. "Kim is in critical condition. She has a slight chance of HIV and she has some broke bones. She's definitely lost her virginity, and her dad violated every part of her body. She is asking for a Jack Brewer?" The nurse said/asked. "That's me." I responded. She took me to see Kim. "J-j-j-a-a-ac-c-k-k-k" Kim stuttered questioning my presence. "She's having slight hallucinations." the nurse told me. "It's really me Kim." I told her. She's breaking my heart. My Kim could die. My Kim… my Kim that I love and trust. My strong Kim. I walked over to her and sat down in the chair by her bed. I took her hand in mine. She giggled a little bit. "What's so funny?" I asked her. "You just took down a ninja who was really Bobby Wasabi." She told me. The nurse looked at me and started crying. My Kim might die. My Kim is mental. This broke my heart.

…. The Next Day ….

I spent the night at the hospital. "Jack." The nurse whispered. It was 3am. What could she want at 3am! She was smiling, so that was good. "Jack we have some good news about Kim." She said. This made me smile so big. "Well what is it?" I asked. "Kim is HIV negative, and the hallucinations could go away when she wakes up." The nurse told me. KIM IS GOING TO BE OKAY! "Thanks. But I am going to stay with her. Goodnight." I told her. She nodded and left. My Kim is going to be okay.

When Kim woke up, she didn't have any hallucinations. She was Kim again. "Good morning Jack." She told me. "Jack I am hungry. Can you get me something to eat." She asked me. I went to pick her up something special, so I got her a biscuit from Chick-Fil-A. That was her favorite! I walked in, and she was ready to go. She smiled a big smile. "Thanks Jack! You're the best boyfriend ever. I love you!" She said. "I love you more, Kim." I responded. I walked her home leaving with only a few bruises and scrapes. Everything was okay. Until we ran into Carson. "Kimmy, baby, you're okay. I thought about it and I think you're gonna be one lucky girl 'cause you're gonna be my girlfriend." Carson said. My eyes burned in fury. "WHAT?!" I asked. Kim got scared (she was just raped by her own father… she only trusts Jack, and he just blew up.) Carson just smirked. "Jack… you know she wants me. I am the better black belt." Carson said. That was it. I punched him and kicked him sending him to the ground. I laughed and walked over to Kim. "I am sorry Kim. He was just flirting with you." I told her. She smiled. We both leaned in. Finally I get to kiss my girlfriend. It has been a while. Our lips met in the middle and sparks flew. Everything was exactly perfect. _I AM JACK BREWER. I AM IN LOVE WITH KIM CRAWFORD. KIM CRAWFORD WAS MY GIRLFRIEND. SHE IS AMAZING. I AM 26 NOW. I AM MARRIED TO KIM CRAWFORD. WE HAVE ONE CHILD, JACKSON BREWER JR. MY LIFE IS PERFECT._

**ANd that is it for Unloved, now for another story... Ideas... Ideas...? Well I will have the new story up tomorrow I hope (If I can come up with some (;) BYE **


End file.
